


Doce días de locura

by lenayuri



Series: If wishes came true (SH gifts) [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Crime Scenes, Drabble, Drama, En serio mi humor da asco, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inappropriate Humor, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida en el 221B nunca es aburrida y eso John lo supo desde el momento en el que puso un pie en el edificio - y ese año no fue la excepción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El primer día de navidad...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonemaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/gifts).



> Y porque yo también quería ser popular(?) y hacer un fanfic navideño usando como referencia 'The Twelve Days of Christmas', pues aquí está lo que salió. 
> 
> Está completamente terminado y subiré un capítulo diario de aquí hasta el 24 de diciembre. Espero que les guste y bueno, eso. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

El día había comenzado normal. Sherlock enfurruñado en el sofá, un par de experimentos dudosamente colocados en la mesa del comedor, algunos recipientes con partes corporales que John ni siquiera quiso preguntar de dónde o de quién habían sido, y por supuesto, la lectura obligada del periódico matutino para corroborar si había o no algo interesante que sacase al detective de su mal humor. Un día normal en el 221B.

Pero después de escuchar la tercera queja de Sherlock en menos de quince minutos minutos, John no pudo soportarlo más. Su dolor de cabeza se había vuelto casi doloroso y no deseaba comenzar el día de mal humor, por lo que tomó a Sherlock de su bata de dormir, lo arrastró hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta tan fuerte sin importarle que pudiese haberle reventado los tímpanos a la cuadra.

John no iba a dejar que ese día comenzara con el pie izquierdo, así que en su lugar, decidió darle a Sherlock un poco de sano entretenimiento a fin de evitar su estado anímico.

Sherlock se dejó caer elegantemente en la cama mientras observaba atentamente las acciones de John. Su mirada era aguda. Sabía lo que sucedería a continuación y sonrió con picardía. Esta vez sólo le había tomado a John llevarlo a la cama tras unos quince minutos de actuación – y Sherlock anotó mentalmente el dato para futuras referencias. Sin embargo, en ese momento, lo que más le interesaba saber era lo que John haría a continuación.

Cuando la postura de John cambió, inmerso totalmente en su papel militar, Sherlock comenzó a respirar un poco más agitadamente por la anticipación; porque lo que sea que John haya planeado para ese día, gracias a su magnífica actuación estoy–aburrido–hazme–caso, valdría totalmente la pena. Siempre valía la pena.

Y aunque John no sabía hacer deducciones como Sherlock, ni leer la mente, ni predecir el futuro o alguna cosa igualmente extraordinaria, sí sabía lo que cruzaba la mente del detective frente a él. Sabía que tendría que hacerle pagar a Sherlock por el dolor de cabeza de esa mañana, haría que rogara por él, que clamara su nombre con ese tono de voz que le erizaba la piel; le haría gemir y jadear, le haría gritar hasta que le doliera la garganta. John tenía muchos planes para Sherlock, pero, ¿quién dijo que el detective se quejaría de ese tratamiento en particular?

_[...] mi amor me regaló: un dolor de cabeza._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento haber cortado el final~ * _cof cof_ * En mi defensa... uhm... creo que mi abogado acaba de saltar por la ventana. Ya qué. :P


	2. El segundo día de navidad...

Despertar después de un maratón de sexo rudo no era la mejor manera de comenzar un día. Claro, era media tarde, pero John no iba a quejarse por nimiedades como esa.

Tras desperezarse, John observó con total adoración la forma en la que el pecho de Sherlock subía y bajaba en su sueño. Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que el detective conciliaría el sueño y, sobre todo, dormiría con él en su cama, y por ese mismo motivo atesoraba esos momentos. Aunque, detalles más, detalles menos, esta vez Sherlock había caído inconsciente después de una larga noche en vela. La sonrisa de John creció cuando dejó un casto beso en el hombro de Sherlock mientras se preparaba para ese día, dejando al detective dormir un poco más.

John decidió tomar un baño largo y relajante, destensando los músculos y rememorando el día anterior, y aunque le gustaba entretener a Sherlock de esa forma, sabía que pasaría un tiempo antes de que el detective aceptara sus avances nuevamente. Porque así era Sherlock, y John lo amaba tal como era.

Cuando salió del baño, John no esperaba encontrar a Sherlock de pie en la sala de estar, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados – tal cual un niño haciendo un berrinche – y mucho menos a Mycroft sentado prolijamente en el sofá con su inseparable paraguas y un par de carpetas en la mesita frente a él.

John suspiró y se frotó la sien, un gesto que claramente daba a entender que un dolor de cabeza se aproximaba. Porque tener a dos hermanos Holmes en la misma habitación era sinónimo de desastre.

_[...] mi amor me regaló: dos hermanos Holmes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aunque sé que no hay contenido específico, me gusta cómo va quedando. c:


	3. El tercer día de navidad...

Mycroft no se había quedado para el té, ni siquiera había replicado las palabras mordaces de Sherlock acerca de su (falta) de dieta. Cuando notó a John en la habitación, dijo sin mayor ceremonia que alguien estaba cazando a Sherlock.

La noticia no era algo nuevo pues casi cada semana alguien quería borrar del mapa al detective, y aunque Sherlock le había restado importancia, John no lo hizo. Y que Sherlock lo demandara por preocuparse, pero alguien debía hacerlo en ese apartamento. John le había dado las gracias a Mycroft por la información y, tras escuchar la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, notar que Sherlock se había tumbado en el sofá de nuevo, comenzó a leer la información sobre el caso.

John no había siquiera terminado la segunda página cuando el móvil de Sherlock había sonado, y por el júbilo en su mirada, debía ser un caso muy interesante. El médico esperaba que nada malo ocurriese en el transcurso del día.

Así que preocupado y totalmente alerta, John acompañó a Sherlock alrededor de Londres por las siguientes siete horas en busca de pistas, sospechosos y finalmente, al culpable. Y lo encontraron.

Cuando puso un pie en la propiedad – un edificio abandonado, cual cliché – John supo que algo no andaba bien. Parecía casi… _perfecto_. Algo arreglado; algo específicamente para Sherlock, para saciar su curiosidad e ingenio. Fue entonces cuando John buscó a Sherlock y notó que el detective se había ido y una carrera frenética por encontrarlo comenzó. Esperaba que nada le hubiese pasado a Sherlock. De lo contrario, él mismo iba a matarlo por imprudente.

Una hora, seis balas, dos muertos y un par de contusiones después fue lo que John necesitó esperar para encontrar a Sherlock quien colgaba de un par de cadenas apenas sosteniendo su peso en la punta de sus pies; con sangre corriendo por su hermosa piel y, aparentemente, inconsciente. Y cuando la tercera persona en el lugar se dio a conocer, John vio rojo.

Greg llegó diez minutos después y tras cuidar que a Sherlock se le dieran los primeros auxilios, se enfocó en John.

John, quien había golpeado hasta la muerte al último secuestrador de Sherlock.

John, quien seguía golpeando al hombre con sus puños desnudos como si no hubiese un mañana.

John, quien necesitó que Sherlock, aún con sus heridas y quejidos de dolor, le asegurara que ya se encontrara bien para dejar el cuerpo ensangrentado.

Y cuando ambos subieron a la ambulancia con sólo un movimiento de cabeza de Greg, el DI suspiró. Eso iba a necesitar demasiado papeleo.

_[...] mi amor me regaló: tres secuestradores idiotas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que debí decirlo desde el principio, pero estos drabbles se escribieron en una hora, y ahora que estoy releyendo al publicarlos, me doy cuenta de que no sé lo que hice exactamente aquí. Lo siento tanto, tanto. XP


End file.
